Switching places
by Elwood Penscottie
Summary: The plots of LOTR and HP are switched...Frodo is the hobbit who lived, Harry must destroy the Ring of Power
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:All Harry Potter allusions belong to Ms. JK Rowling and all LOTR allusions belong to Mr. JRR Tolkien who celebrated his eleventy-first birthday not too long ago, or so I have been told.

About the fic: I love crossing HP and LOTR. This deals with what if the plots were switched? What if Frodo was the hobbit who lived? What if Harry Potter, along with Ron and Hermione had to destroy the ring of power?

This page it just the character parallels. If you don't want to read this and get on with the story, go on to chapter 2. AS you can probably guess, some relations ships may differ.

Sorry if I get names wrong...

****

LOTR ****

HP ****

Parallel 

Frodo Baggins 

Harry Potter 

Main characters 

Samwise Gamgee 

Ron Weasley 

Best friends w/ main character and will go loyally and where he wants. 

Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took 

Fred and George Weasley 

Have close brotherly bond, always together causing mischief w/ a lot of energy. 

Gandalf the Grey 

Professor Dumbledore 

Wise old men who know more than they reveal and help greatly with the main character's quest. 

Legolas Greenleaf 

Dean Thomas 

no real reason...* 

Aragorn son of Arathorn 

Hagrid 

Strong, very...erm..masculine figures who have a hidden past and brute strength.* 

Gimli son of Gloin 

can't think of a match 

Boromir of Gondor 

Snape 

Were both once swayed to evil (Boromir wants the ring, Snape was a Death Eater)* 

Bilbo Baggins 

Sirius Black 

Father figure to main character, not biological father. 

Sauron 

Lord Voldemort 

Epitome/ Lord of evil. The "bad guy." 

Sarumon 

Lucious Malfoy 

Evil person that is the next in line to the Lord of Evil. 

Arwen Evenstar 

Cho Chang 

Beautiful maiden who is loved by a main character. 

Eowyn 

Hermione 

Strong willed women* 

Elrond 

Remus 

Both are very wise and can teach the main character much about what they need to know.* 

Wormtongue 

Wormtail 

Someone bought by evil but tried to look like a good guy.* 

Gollum 

Barty Crouch Jr. 

Seemed like a good guy (moody) but will only help to turn back to the dark side. 

If you can help me fill in the rest of this chart, it would make it much easier for me to write this. Any ideas would be great too. The chapters will go: HP, LOTR, HP, LOTR, ect. progression with each story at the same time. Chapter one of HP up soon.

-EP//JKR

*civateteo gave me these ideas, though something about Dean Thomas seems more Legolas-like than Seamus to me...I'm just weird. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE MY HERO!! and bloody brilliant...why couldn't I think of those?? gah. If there's anything you ever need, tell me. I will help w/ anything. I am eternally grateful. Actually thinking about it...Hagrid seems more like Gimli with that they're burly and kinda look similar. Well, I don't think any HP characters are very elf like...I suppose a veela is...I kinda wanna put Krum in it, but I don't know where....


	2. The Council

Chapter one: Harry Potter

(a/n: I have decided to make Krum Gimli, though I still think Hagrid would be a better Gimli.)

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione walking closely behind him. The teachers along with some students were gathered in a council. Harry sat besides Sirius, Ron and Hermione were to wait outside for Harry. It was a very serious meeting. Gathered was Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius, Dean Thomas, Hagrid, Snape, Cho, Remus, and Viktor Krum.

"Harry," began Remus, "Please bring forth the Ring."

Harry obediently stood up and placed a small golden ring on the table. Snape looked at it with a disgusted look on his face.

"Such a small, trivial thing." he said.

"Ah, yes it is," said Dumbledore, "But it wields a great and terrible power."

"Well, can' we use it for ourselves?" asked Hagrid.

"No I am afraid not." said Remus. "It can not be manipulated by anyone but its master, Lord Voldemort, nor can it be broken by any weapon we hold. It can only be destroyed in its birth place; the hellish place from which it was forged. That is why you all have been called here. The Ring must be destroyed or else our world and the Muggle world will be destroyed from its wickedness."

"Can't we just take it there then?" asked Dean.

"No, I'm afraid not," answered Dumbledore, "Voldemort has his armies of Death Eaters and spies all over. Things that never sleep. Things that only know to kill."

Suddenly Cho stood up.

"Have the Ravenclaws take it! We are the wisest! Certainly we can figure a way to its destruction!"

"I'll take it!" shouted Hagrid, "No sense anyone else get hurt. I can fight for myself."

"I do not want you going alone." said Dumbledore.

Harry sat silently, forgotten in the council.

"I do not trust this," Snape said nodding to Hagrid, "Such a thing of such importance to be left to...Hagrid."

"HEY!" bellowed Hagrid. "I'm as capable as you are, Severus!"

"Silence! Please!" Remus stood up and tried to silence them.

"I'll take it then."

The council fell silent and looked aver to Harry, now standing. He was still a boy. So young, so innocent. A young boy could not have the fate of the world rested upon.

"Harry, no!" cried Cho.

"Harry, I would advise you against it. You've been through so much already with Voldemort. You need not do this." said Dumbledore.

"Yes I do. There's unfinished business. Because of him my parents are dead. Because if this, this ring, he is still out there- and growing in power. I need to finish this, once and for all."

Dumbldore's heart fell. "If you can not be talked out of it, I suppose I must let you go. But you will not go alone."

"I'll go with him." volunteered Hagrid. "I will watch over him and help him at all times. I promise."

"I will go too. With the heart of Godric inside me. Harry, I will be by your side." said Dean.

"I vill go too." said Krum.

"And I appoint myself in this, fellowship is you will," said Dumbledore, "And lend everything I can spare to help you."

"Can't trust a group like this alone to destroy something so great. I too shall go." said Snape.

"A group, or fellowship as Dumbledore said, of six-"

"Harry isn't going anywhere with out me!" said something that burst out of a bush nearby.

"Ron! What are you doing?"

"I'm Harry's best friend and we do everything together. You can't take him with out going through me!"

"Ah, true friendship. And It will be tested. Very well, the Fellowship-"

"Oi! Ron!" The Twins ran up.

"Good lord..." sighed Snape. "Some fellowship this is."

"Well, we can't let our ickle Ronniekins go on with out us. Besides, we need something to do."

"I suppose...well that makes a new fellowship, of, nine. A fellowship of Nine, the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right then," said Ron, "What are we setting out to do?"

[a/n: I hope you liked it. Next thing I post will be ch 1 for LOTR. I realized I need someone for Galadriel, Theodin, and other characters i cant quite think of now. and I need a place for mt. doom... @_@; and I need to change the places around. I know, I know. Cheap rip off of Tolkien's council ending...gah! review, question, comment, flame whatever]


End file.
